My Angelic Romeo
by hisangel87
Summary: she's a demon he's an angel can they make this work without being discoverd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My hellhound Growley sleeps at the foot of my big queen size bed. A cool breeze blows in from the large bay window. I lay wide awake trying to shake the dream I just had, I'm really suppose to be sleeping but I can't! I lay back down and try to forget the angel dad has trapped in the basement, but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get his picture out of my head.

His colbolt blue eyes, the messy unkept hair, the trench coat that has seen its better days. Everything about this creature haunts my dreams

I suddenly set up wide awake and covered in sweat. Why was I dreaming about him? I'm a demon! And not just any demon I'm Lydia the only daughter of the famous demon Crowley king of the cross roads and now king of hell since Lucifer was put back in his cage. So why? I shouldn't be dreaming of an angel! And on top of that is the Angel of Thursday Castiel! Yeah the angel who's best buddy's are the Winchester brothers.

I shake my head hearing dad walking down the hall and finally opening the large oak door to my room. " Hay sweetie, I got the feeling you couldn't sleep." he says sitting next to Growley. I smiled I'm not about to tell him I'm having sex dreams about an angel so I lie, "yeah bad dreams!" He nods and kisses my check "maybe a walk though the rose garden will help?" he smiled handing me Growleys leach!

I nod a walk did sound like a good idea! "yeah sure!" I said smiling and giving him a hug before he left. And while I was doing that I had managed to get the keys to the basement! I just had to talk to him the sexy angel that had been keeping me from sleeping.

Dad closed the door and I turned around to see Growley sitting in front of me. Scary to think that I've had him since I was born and we are both the same age and yet he's still taller than me when he's sitting! I laughted and put on his leash. Yeah we weren't going outside for a walk but I had seen some of the things dad kept in the basement and was not about to go down there alone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hurried and put on my robe and opened the door and starting walking down the hall to the basement door. Growley followed close behind me. I toke a deep breath as I mad it to the door and turned the key and heard the large iron door unlock. I toke a quick look around to be sure I wasn't being followed and started down the long dark set of narrow steps down to the basement.

"Come on!" I whispered pulling Growley closer as I reached the bottom of the stairs reaching into my pocket and pulled out my small Mac flash light turning it on so I could see. Dad had almost two of every kind of supernatural creature known to hunters along with a few new ones Eve had cooked up! Most of them where not so bad but there were those select few that scared the living shit out of me!

I walked along the dirty walk way past cage after cage with Growley walking right behind me till finally I came to Slevanna's cell. She was a Russian trickster dad had managed to catch about six months ago and since then we had become really good friends. I pulled open the door only to find her fast asleep curled up in the corner of her cell. "Slevanna hay you wake?" I whispered. She stretched and set up turning around. "What the fuck are you doing down here?" she asked realizing who it was. I laughed "the angel dad brought in today where is he?" She smiled giving me here 'chick are you nuts!' look. "What do you want with angel boy?" I rolled my eyes I knew she knew what I wanted him for! She knew all to well that I had a secret crush on him. "Come on can you tell me or not?" I asked pulling out a king sized Kit Kat bar out of my back pocket and showed it to her they where her favorite! "For me?" she said reaching for it but I pulled it away before she could grab it. "tell me where the angel is and its all yours!" she sighed, "Fine you win he's three cells down the white door, but you didn't hear that from me!" I smiled and tossed her the candy bar and made my way to the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood at the door looking into the small room covered in symbols spells to keep the angel from poofing out and from using any other powers. I smiled standing there watching him hoping that he didn't know I was there. "Are you just gonna stand there all night or are u going to come in?" he asked finally his voice was deep and surprisingly really sexy. He stood up and for a moment our eyes meet. I turned away quickly "um I don't have a key?" I whispered pulling myself onto my tip toes so he could see my face more.

He looked at me confussed. "Its under the rug!" he said sitting back down. I quickly got on the floor and moved the rug and sure enough there was a silver key sitting there. I picked it up and unlocked the door and slipped into the room. "Your not Crowley?" he said as the over head light flashed on. "yeah I'm his daughter the names Lydia. Lesson we need to talk!" I put my hands on my hips as I tried my best to sound as demanding as possible. "ok what are we going to talk about? And him im Castiel Novak, I'm an angel of the lord." he said slipping off his trench coat and folding it beside him on the bed.

"I know who you are I wanna know why are you invading my dreams?" He looked up at me with his head cocked to one side a confused look on his face. "but I haven't been… I can't!" He said pointing to the symbols all over the room. "Well you have!" I said still trying to sound like I wasn't enjoying the dreams I had been having. He sighed and turned around facing me still sitting on the bed. "I don't understand why are you mad I can tell you were enjoying them!" he said with a smile. I looked at him surprised, "ok so I was a little bit but I shouldn't be! You're an angel and not just any angel you're the Winchesters angel! Dad would have a cow if he know! So stop it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood there keeping an eye on Growley who lay at the door I stood there my arms crossed as I tried my best not to show that I really wanted to finish undressing him and fuck him to hell and back! I closed my eyes pushing the image to the back of my mind, as he stood up and walked over to me. It toke everything I had not to smile like some giddy school girl. "I can't make your dreams just stop there yours not mine!" I looked up at him trying with all my might to not kiss him when he leaned in closer. "and maybe there not dreams maybe there visions of what you want to happen!" I stepped back which was a bad idea cause I had managed to pin myself against the wall.

"Fuck it then!" I said pulling at his messed up tie pulling him closer to me. "Just kiss me already damn it!" I whispered. Next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall kissing him! He backed up and by then I couldn't help but smile. "You know for someone who doesn't wanna do this with an angel you sure fooled me!" I smiled as he seat back down on the bed I checked once again to make sure Growley was still there and he was gone!

"Ok so u lied yes I think your hot, yes I wanna have crazy kinky demon sex with you! There are you happy now?" he laughed and motioned for me to come closer. I hesitated but did. I stood there in front of him and smiled liking the idea that came to my mind. "I must admit I want it to but not now come back tomorrow!" Just then I heard Dad humming as he made his way down the hall to the cell. "Fuck!" I said and ran for the door just as I saw him round the corner. I slipped out the door and locked it behind me and ran down to the other set of stairs.

I made it to the stairs just as dad caught up with me. "Lydia what are you doing down here?" I quickly looked around for Growley! "Um Growley ran down here after we got in I was looking for him." He shock his head just as Growley rounded the corner with a very large bone. "there you are!" I smiled patting his head. Dad smiled "alright then come on lets get some breakfast I'm starving!" I smiled back following him up the stairs but not before looking back at the door to the cell that held my Angel.


End file.
